


Podfic: The Price We Pay for Wings by frayach

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Child Death, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: Author:frayachSo the struck eagle, stretch’d upon the plain,No more through rolling clouds to soar again,View’d his own feather on the fatal dart,And wing’d the shaft that quiver’d in his heart.~ Lord Byron
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: bitty_bel has read





	Podfic: The Price We Pay for Wings by frayach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Price We Pay for Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608957) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



_cover art by[raitala](https://www.deviantart.com/raitala)_

[The Price We Pay For Wings - Archived on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1va8r8V5vi_CB7jYQ-HE9zwq8Em621t50/view?usp=sharing)

Or play directly here:


End file.
